


five minutes

by scoopydoo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Making Out, Rating: PG13, i guess, steves a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopydoo/pseuds/scoopydoo
Summary: You go to Family Video to visit your girlfriend and it turns out she's on break. Perfect time for making out with Robin in the break room.





	five minutes

“Is she here?” You asked and smiled excitedly as you leaded against the video store counter. Steve blinked as he looked up from the stack of newly returned rentals he’d been boredly staring at.

“Oh hi, Steve. It’s so good to see you. How are you? You look fantastic,” he mocked with an impression of you that was too good to not have been rehearsed. You rolled you eyes as he continued in his regular tone. “I’m doing great, Y/N, thank you for asking. I’m so glad we have such a wonderful, caring relationship.”

“Oh my god, Steve, could you be more of a drama queen?” You grumbled. “Hi, hello, beautiful, gorgeous, Steve Harrington, my love,” you gushed sarcastically, and Steve smiled sweetly when you pinched his chin. “Is she here?”

“That’s more like it, L/N. She’s in the back. But you better hurry, her break’s up in five.” You moved around the counter toward the door behind Steve as you laughed.

“That’s cute, Steve,” you said, unable to stop grinning as you saw the look on his face for laughing at his attempt at authority. “This door doesn’t have a lock,” you began as you pushed it open and stood in the doorway, “so I’m going to have to tell you- don’t you dare fucking come in here in five minutes.”

“But-”

You closed the door behind you as the music of New Order filled the air. It was warm in the small, dimly lit room. There were a few racks of tapes, some labeled as backup copies, others were broken films, or movies to be put out in the next few days. As you walked around them you saw her, finally, sitting with her back to you as she nodded her head softly along to the music. She seemed to be in her own world, lost in thought, and she jumped slightly when you placed your hands on her shoulders.

“Jesus,” breathed as she clutched her heart and let her head fall back. You laughed a little and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Sorry,” you said, and Robin pouted playfully.

“You should be. My lips are down here, dummy.” Robin reached up and cupped your face in with her hands as she guided your mouth to hers. You smiled against her lips as you kissed her and pulled away after a moment. You crinkled your nose. “What?” She asked.

“As much as I love kissing you, and I mean, I fucking love it,” you paused to kiss the top of her nose, “but kissing upside down is so weird.” Robin smiled and nodded.

“I agree.”

You moved around her then, only taking seconds to swing a leg over her lap and straddle Robin’s waist. Robin’s hands went to your thighs before slowly sliding back to cup your ass. “Much better,” Robin murmured. You brushed your nose against Robin’s and she pulled your body closer to hers as you kissed her roughly, your fingers tugged on her hair.

Robin moaned softly as your other hand went to her chin and gently guided her mouth open. You slipped your tongue inside briefly before Robin took control and shifted your hips slightly, pulling you closer and thrusting her hips upward in delicious rhythm that you matched instantly. You tipped her head back and deepened the kiss, getting lost in the feeling of Robin’s hands running all over your body.

“You’re so sexy,” she said as you broke away to kiss along her jaw only to stop at her pulse point to nibble on the soft skin. Her voice was slightly deeper, raspier, and you really wished you were at home in your room and not in the shitty break room at Family Video. You wanted nothing more than to take off Robin’s clothes and taste every inch of her.

You pulled back and looked into her eyes, the light blue turned deep as a chaotic ocean and you wanted to drown so badly. “If only you could see yourself,” you said, eyes wandering over the blushed cheeks, kiss-swollen lips, and tussled hair. She was breath taking.

Robin’s fingers traced your lips softly and you watched her memorize your face for a minute before slowly leaning in to capture her lips again, gentler this time. Robin’s fingertips trailed over your jaw and down your neck as yours went to her waist and back, slipping under her shirt. Robin inhaled sharply as your cool hands touched her warm skin and you felt her smile as she kissed you harder.

“Wow!” You heard someone yell loudly over the music and you practically flew across the room, jumping off Robin before looking up to see Steve standing a few feet away with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

“What the hell, shitbird?” Robin spat as she straightened her shirt, face beet red.

“Steve! I specifically said not to fucking come in here,” you said, a little out of breath. Your face was boiling hot and your heart was pounding in your chest. You felt like you may actually pass out.

“It’s been twenty minutes already, and I’m bored,” he defended, and you rolled your eyes with a sigh.

“So you had to come bother us?’ Robin grumbled and you bit back the smile at her messy hair and the pink marks on her neck.

“Hey, you’re on the clock, too!”

“I wouldn’t interrupt you if you were with a girl,” she started.

“No, instead you use my love life for your own sick entertainment.”

“Oh, get over the board, Harrington.”

“You get over the board, Buckley.”

“Ohmygod, make out already,” you groaned at their usual old-married-couple bickering. Steve snorted.

“Steve wishes he could makeout with me,” Robin said as she slumped back into her chair.

“_I_ wish I could makeout with you,” you said and Robin perked up.

“Now there’s a thought,” she said. You turned to Steve.

“Five more minutes? Please? And then we’ll go out there and give you all the love and attention you need.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Five more minutes,” he said with his hands on his hips.

“Thanks, dad,” Robin said over her shoulder as you walked back to her and sat on her lap again. Steve’s response was drowned out as Robin pulled your face to hers and whispered against your lips, “Fuck five minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope my attempt at something a little steamy wasn't too bed! send me any robin or steve imagines! requests or recs, send them to mee! [scoopsohboi on tumblr]


End file.
